powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiserue
EOmxbWJUUAA5gi6.jpg was the second general of Druidon Tribe and a major antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Character History Origin 65 million years ago, Wiserue and the Druidon Tribe went to war with the Ryusoul Tribe for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Arrival Death After his defeat at the hands of Max Ryusoul Red, Wiserue decided that as Koh had proven to be better, his role had terminated. He soon gave up his life, leaving Kleon screaming in grief. Personality Wiserue is the brains of the Druidon Army. He has an enormous ego and loves the spotlight, to the point anyone who he feels has more attention or rips him off drives him angry. In spite of his eccentricities, he's very calculating, manipulative, and dangerous, yet can also be respectful towards a challenge. He is also backstabbing, hypocrytical, a cheater, sore loser and mainly focuses on unfair play, with some of his approaches often seen as cowardly. Unlike Tankjoh or Gachireus, Wiserue's methods mainly focus around attention and psychological torture, while the other two focuses on physical pain. Wiserue's disguises Fita.jpg|Fita (8) ryusoul19051402c.jpg|Witch (9) Shoji Kawamura.png|Shoji Kawamura (10) Chief Nurse (Wizeru's Disguise).jpg|Chief Nurse (11) Yuki (Wizeru's Disguise).jpg|Yuki (17) Oto.jpg|Oto(23) 300px-Ryusoul24guest02.jpg|Tatsuzo Yaomasu (24) Kyoko Taniguchi.jpg|Kyoko Taniguchi (37) Powers and Abilities *'Hypnosis': Through his eyes after lifting his visor, Wiserue can influence other people's minds to his commands. *'Illusion': Wiserue can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing humans to see, hear, and touch nonexistent things. **'Shapeshifting': Through his illusion, Wiserue can disguise himself or another to look like a different person. *'Energy Slash': Wiserue can channel his illusion energy through his Stickkiller to perform a light-blue energy slash. *'Portal Creation': Wiserue can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Arsenal * : Wiserue wields a microphone-style staff for close combat. It is also capable of firing energy projectiles. *'Grimoire Minosaur': He uses an object from the host to create anything (even living beings) by drawing into it. When the Minosaur gets enlarged, Wizeru can draw bigger ones. *'Pot': Wiserue temporarily wielded a pot to collect the souls the Grim Reaper Minosaur harvested. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Wiserue is voiced by , who previously voiced Bakuryuu TopGaler in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Dragon Dark King Salamandes in Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive, and Dune in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. His suit actor is . Profile * Height: 193cm * Weight: 290kg * Attribute: Bishop Class Executive * Place of Distribution: Lonely Stage * Classification: Druidon general * Experience Point: 142 Notes * His motif is based on a bishop chess piece, a circus announcer, and a wizard. ** This may also be a reference to the Wizard chess piece used in the commercial chess variant Omega Chess. * His pre-battle catchphrase “It’s showtime!” is similar to the catchphrase of and identical to that of . * Wiserue is the first of the Druidon Tribe to infiltrate the Ryusoulgers’ base of operations. * Wiserue is the longest lasting Druidon general, with a total of 30 appearances. *Kleon likes him the most compared to Tankjoh & Gachireus. *Wiserue's design is slightly similar to that of from the show . **And in turn, from VR Troopers. *He is the last villain general debuting in the Heisei era. *Wiserue is the fourth general of the Druidon Tribe to die, and the first to have willingly given up his life. Appearances **''Ep. 22: The Life of the Dead!?'' **''Ep. 23: Phantom RyuSoul'' **''Ep. 24: Love Karate Dojo'' **''Ep. 25: Dancing Kureon'' **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Ep. 30: Overthrow! High Spec'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assasin'' **''Ep. 34: The Space Dragon Appears!'' **''Ep. 35: The Greatest Battle on Earth'' **''Ep. 36: Super Speedy Bodyguard'' **''Ep. 37: Birth! The Greatest Tag Team'' **''Ep. 39: Stolen Holy Night'' **''Ep. 40: Nightmare in the Fog'' **''Ep. 41: Missing Holy Sword'' **''Ep. 42: Decisive Stage'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Sentai Villains